Whisper
by Kijo Asuka
Summary: Catch me-- as I fall--say you're here, and it's all over now... SasoDei. Dedicated to Ryou.


**Note:**

**Greetings, this is my first shonen~ai EVER. There is not an ounce of yaoi or even kissing/hugging in this fic. Just a mention of pure love. :3**

**And yes, this is SasoDei. I don't really care much for either of them, but my friend Ryou is like, obsessed with them and the pairing. XP**

**Therefore, this little fic is an Xmas gift to Ryou (shintekiAikou). Merry Xmas, and I hope you like it, Ryou. :D And.. whoever else shall read this...**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the awesomeness that is _Narut__o_. I keep trying to kidnap Kishimoto, and have them give me _Naruto_ as a ransom, but fuck, that guy has damn good security!**

* * *

**Catch me-- as I fall-- say you're here, and it's all over now...**

He usually wasn't one to swear revenge. He was no Uchiha. He simply blew things up, wether or not they bothered him. If someone was to wrong him, the explosions were larger. If someone made fun of the fact he had long, golden hair, they died from the shrapnel or were used as fuel for a bomb. Quick. Mostly painless. No one _suffered_. They blew up in a beautiful, colorful explosion of light.

_Her house exploded, as she slept. The sound woke her. She heard panicked screams from next door. explosion had been on the top floor, where her bedroom was. She was immediatly relieved she had slept in her living room. She secured her charred slippers, cloaked her chakra, and went off to investigate._

This time, though... they hadn't insulted him, nor had they laughed at him. They had destroyed him. They had killed what was _his_. What he _belonged_ to. They deserved to die.

_She found the source. A blonde akatsuki member was kicking through broken pieces of her home, looking quite pissed. She immediatly punched him, when he wasn't looking in her direction. He went flying. _

They were nothing more than a vain, teenage girl, and a senile old woman. The fact that they were the ones to kill his _life_, angered Diedara even more. He was pushed to the blurred line between insanity and despair.

_He righted himself, atop the neighbor's fence. His eyes were aflame, and Sakura wondered why he looked so... bloodthirsty- and unstable. He suddenly sent a series of bombs at her, which she dodged. She punched the ground near his feet, hoping to get him off balance. _

To kill them was not only vengeance, but a neccesecity. He wouldn't find sanity until they were gone. Both of them. The himself. The senile one was dead. The young one was next.

_Bloody arms closed in around her. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" _

_"Shut up, un! You stupid little whore, un; you killed him!" Shoulders shaking, heart broken, he was sobbing now._

_"Let go of meeee!! NARUTOOO!!" She called out for him, knowing he was the only one who would hear her calls._

_"You'll die. You killed him and now you'll die!!" He screamed, ruled by insanity, desperation, and pain._

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

He had blown himself up, still clutching the being he hated most in his arms; a suicide and a murder, all in one. Unaccostumed to such fire power at such a close range, she died instantly. He pink locks darkened and shrank, her clear skin burned, and her tormented screams echoed throughout the sleeping village.

But he remained alive, though charred and blackened he was, _**before we split up, un... he said, he whispered... **_He thought, as he breathed his last breath alive, as dark smoke gathered in his lungs, as his heart ceased to pump.

_"Be careful out there, Dei-kun... I wouldn't want to lose you." He had whispered, as Deidara prepared to go, before he started fighting the women._

_"I will, un." He promised, sure his lover could take care if himself. He didn't know those would be the last words he would hear... he didn't know she was his grandmother.... he didn't think the girl was strong enough... and for that, he deserved to die. _

Deidara blew himself one last, painful time. He made the explosion colorful, large, and dangrous. He effectively reduced the girl to ash, and himself, to pieces.

_**I didn't want to lose you either... Sasori. **_

**Catch me-- as I fall-- say you're here, and it's all over now...**

FIN

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, review if you wish to live. :D

"Catch me-- as I fall-- say you're here, and it's all over now..." is a line (stanza?) from Evanescence's "Whisper". It is the first thing she sings. That song pwns. Go listen to it!!

~Kijo Asuka


End file.
